


Uncharted Territory

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Emotional Sex, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Soldier Enhancement Program Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Gabriel trusts Jack and they both have undeniable giant crushes on each other. This was bound to come up eventually but what follows is far from what Gabriel's known in past relationships and he can't help but feel a little spoiled by it all.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178





	Uncharted Territory

0)

“Jack. Jaaack.”

Jack shifted in his sleep, awareness coming slowly, and felt a warm body slide under the covers with him. Arms wrapped around his middle, a warm chest pressing against his with only the thin fabric of his tshirt between. He felt facial hair tickle at his throat as a face nuzzled against his neck and blinked in the darkness, shifting a little.

“Wh—“

“Jack,” the voice came again and this time Jack recognized it; Gabriel. But he sounded… off. “Jack, wake up. I need you.”

Shaking himself to awareness a little, Jack leaned back to try and look at the other man. In the non-existent lighting of his bunk he could barely make out the curve of Gabriel’s cheek. Touching his face, he pulled the other man back to try and check him over—see what ailment he needed assistance with.

In the same motion Gabriel pushed against his hands, tilting his head toward Jack’s. In the confusion their lips nearly touched. Slightly jarred, Jack held firm to Gabriel’s face.

“Hey,” he breathed, “what’s wrong?”

“I need you,” Gabriel groaned and pushed against his hands again. Was he trying to kiss him? “Jack, please…”

Gabriel had been gone for a late round of doses when Jack called it a night. There must have been something from them bothering him. But Jack couldn’t figure out what. At least not until Gabriel finally pushed closer and tucked his face against his throat, nipping at his adam’s apple. He shifted, tangling their legs together, and Jack felt heat radiating off his body and an unmistakable hardness against his thigh.

“Are you… Gabe, what are you doing?”

“Think about you all the time,” Gabriel whined, thighs squeezing at Jack’s. “What you’d be like on top of me. Inside me.” He took in a shaky breath and nipped at Jack’s throat again. “Please fuck me. Jack, please… I need you.” He shivered and squeezed himself closer. “You’d pound me into this shitty mattress like I deserve, right? Right, Jack?”

Jack shivered at the thought. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t considered the fantasy. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been pining after his friend nearly since they’d met. It wasn’t as if Gabriel begging him to plow him into the bed didn’t go right to his dick.

But…

But this didn’t feel right. Pulling Gabriel away from his neck gently, Jack pushed Gabriel down against the mattress. At first, Gabriel groaned in excitement at being pinned to the bed. But Jack simply stilled him, reaching over to his nightstand to grab a light and shine it over their heads, checking Gabriel’s face.

His cheeks were flushed, lips half parted as he panted softly. His eyes looked glossy and out of focus, pupils blown. He didn’t… appear to be home, so to speak. After an agonizing moment of consideration, Jack shook his head and gently pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s.

“Gabe… I can’t do that,” he whispered gently, untangling their legs carefully. He kept Gabriel held to the bed, despite the squirming that followed. Before Gabriel could wrap around him again he yanked his blanket between them, wrapping Gabriel in it tightly. Gabriel whined, distraught, as Jack settled down on top of him, holding him in place. “Go to sleep…”

“But—Jack…”

“Shh,” Jack whispered, gently rubbing at Gabriel’s hair. “We’ll talk about… that later,” he told him. “Just… you need some sleep now.”

And despite his whining, and clear energy, Gabriel would eventually drift off, leaving Jack with… a lot to think about.

1)

It took a few days for Jack to work up the courage to mention it. And when he did, he couldn’t have picked a more awkward time. Admittedly this was his own fault but, well, it wasn’t every day your best friend came onto you quite like that.

“God, I need to blow off some steam,” Gabriel groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You wanna spar later today?”

Jack couldn’t stop what came out of his mouth next. No force in the world could, really.

“Not feeling like sparring. But if you wanna blow off some steam in another way we can.”

Gabriel stopped and slowly turned his head to look at him, brow raised. Jack froze.

“What did YOU have in mind?”

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, uh… I mean…”

“Are you propositioning me, Morrison?” Gabriel asked.

“Depends what your answer is,” Jack shot back. “And if you meant what you said when you were fucked up on meds the other day.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to go stiff, frozen momentarily. He blinked at Jack slowly.

“I, uh, said… something like that..?”

Jack clicked his tongue. “A few things,” he said, “I mean if it was nothing then I’ll drop it but—“

Gabriel lunged forward suddenly, grabbing Jack’s shirt, and briefly he flinched. However, the other man merely leaned in close, forehead touching Jack’s, and stared at him a long moment before asking, “You wanna… talk about what I said?”

“Think about you all the time,” Jack drawled, “want you.” He leaned closer, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel’s. “Should I recite every embarrassing thing you said about wanting my dick or..?”

Gabriel surged forward again suddenly, crushing his lips to Jack’s in a rough kiss. Jack, however, pushed back with just as much force and fought to take control of the kiss. Unsure what to do when met with resistance, Gabriel seemed to flounder a moment. After that moment, however, Jack pushed in harder and deepened the kiss and Gabriel… melted.

When they broke apart Jack could only grin at the slightly dazed, flushed face staring back at him. He grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders and pulled him to his feet, steering him across the room until he ran the backs of his knees into his mattress and Gabriel collapsed backwards, flopping onto his bed. Jack flopped onto his side next to him and Gabriel rolled to look at him.

“So… how do you wanna do this?” Jack asked, watching Gabriel. “If you… wanna do this.”

“I do,” Gabriel said, voice quieter than Jack was expecting. “But, uh, what do you mean how?”

“How do you wanna fuck around? Want me to suck your dick? Or something… more?”

Gabriel cleared his throat softly. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked quietly.

“Mm, if you want to,” Jack hummed. “But, uh, you sure that’s… what you wanted?”

Gabriel blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Just seemed like you had a preference the other night,” Jack explained, gesturing vaguely.

Gabriel paled a little. “I… said something about that too?”

“Your exact words were ‘pound me into this shitty mattress like I deserve’,” Jack drawled, propping his head against his fist, elbow on the bed. “But if you’d rather I sit on your dick I’m fine with that.”

“I-I mean… I…” Gabriel stammered for a moment. “No, I want… I mean if you don’t mind…”

“You want me to fuck you?”

Gabriel clenched his teeth and nodded. Smiling, Jack leaned closer and kissed along his jawline until the muscles loosened a little. He rolled their bodies until Gabriel was under him, Jack comfortably slotted between his legs.

“So… how do… you want me?” Gabriel asked quietly.

“However you’re comfortable getting fucked,” Jack offered, too casual. “Where’s your lube?”

“Drawer on the nightstand,” Gabriel replied quietly. Then, “I don’t know what’s comfortable with someone else. Only ever gotten myself off with toys and my fingers before.”

Jack made a small noise of acknowledgement, digging for the lube, then stopped. He turned and looked at Gabriel, brows pulled together.

“You’ve never bottomed before?” He paused, then asked, more concerned, “Are you a virgin?”

“No!” Gabriel huffed, almost offended. “I’ve just… always…” He made a poking hand gesture between them.

Jack titled his head at him. “But you want me to, uh,” he made the same gesture. Gabriel nodded. “I’m, uh, honored?”

“Shut up,” Gabriel huffed quietly, averting his eyes. Jack leaned down and kissed his neck and he relaxed a little, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. “Just… I mean, how do you want me?”

“Like this,” Jack growled softly, nipping at his throat. “Wanna see your face when I fuck you senseless like you asked.”

Gabriel hid his face against Jack’s shoulder and huffed but offered no protest. “Okay,” he mumbled. “But I hear my o-faces are stupid.”

“I bet they’re gorgeous,” Jack shot back, “just like you.”

Gabriel snorted but any sassy retort was cut off when Jack rolled them again suddenly, Gabriel on top of him with his legs spread on either side of Jack’s hips. Feeling oddly exposed, Gabriel tucked his face against Jack’s chest.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you ready,” Jack whispered, popping the top on the lube open with an audible ‘snap’. “Unless you wanna do it yourself.”

Gabriel squeezed closer to him. “You do it,” he said quietly.

Jack hummed softly and pushed Gabriel’s boxers down over his ass, leaning them bunched where his ass met his thighs, and coated his fingers carefully. A few tentative probes, coating the outside of Gabriel’s hole, and he slowly slid one finger in. Gabriel shivered, clutching closer to him, and Jack pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“Easy,” he whispered, free hand rubbing Gabriel’s back and pushing his shirt up so his palm could coast over warm skin. “Take it easy, angel.”

Gabriel whimpered, a beautiful sound Jack had never heard before, and brought a hand up to clamp over his mouth and muffle the noises. Jack slowly eased in another finger and pushed all the way in, curling his fingers until he rubbed his fingertips over Gabriel’s prostate. The response was instant; Gabriel’s hips jumped on his lap, back arching, and he muffled another noise into his hand. A second layer and his thighs started trembling against Jack’s hips.

“You okay?” Jack asked quietly, nuzzling just below Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel whined softly but nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah I just… I’m not used to… someone else.”

Jack kissed his way down Gabriel’s neck slowly. “Need me to slow down?” he asked.

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “I want you…”

“Want me to what?” Jack asked, almost teasing.

“I want you… inside me,” Gabriel murmured, hiding his face again.

Jack gave a soft, warm chuckle that made Gabriel’s chest feel somehow cozy. “Alright, angel, alright. Just let me finish getting you ready.”

He kept working his fingers, scissoring them slowly, until he noticed Gabriel starting to tremble a little. Concerned, he tilted his head to try and look at the other man. He found Gabriel with a hand over his mouth, the other clutching his shirt, and his face tucked against Jack’s chest. Goosebumps and shivery skin, breathing shaky.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked quietly. His reply came in the form of rapid nodding. “Talk to me, Gabe.”

“I—ah—“ Gabriel pulled his hand away from his mouth to speak only to let loose a soft moan instead, thighs squeezing around Jack’s hips. “I-I never get like this alone.”

Jack smiled faintly and cupped his cheek. “I’m gonna take care of you,” he promised. “Just make sure you tell me if you don’t like something, okay?” Gabriel nodded. “Okay. I think you’re ready.”

He flipped them again, this time leaning back and yanking Gabriel’s boxers all the way off and shimmying out of his own, yanking his shirt off over his head before diving back between Gabriel’s legs. Jack spread lube over his cock, pointedly staying so close he brushed his knuckles against Gabriel’s in the process, and looked to him expectantly.

“You ready? Need anything?”

Gabriel shifted under him a little, trying to fight to get his shirt all the way off, and Jack leaned over to help him pull it over his head. Once he’d freed him, Jack leaned in and kissed Gabriel slowly. Any previous feistiness seemed gone now, Gabriel melting to his touch, but he returned the deep kiss with a passion Jack found invigorating. Pulling back, he panted in the space between them and repeated his question.

“You ready?”

Gabriel looked up and him and nodded. “Be gentle with me,” he drawled, trying to force a joke through nerves. “I’m a delicate flower who’s never had an actual cock in their ass before.”

Jack chuckled that same warm chuckle and lined himself up before carefully, slowly sliding in. He’d barely pushed the tip through before Gabriel was trembling again but a quick glance told him it wasn’t cause for concern; Gabriel stared up at him bright-eyed and breathing sharply but slowly, not overwhelmed. So Jack sank down closer to him, chest pressed to Gabriel’s, and started working in a little more. Slowly, he’d push in, then pull back a hair, then in some more. Careful, giving time for Gabriel’s body to adjust. The angle made it easier, Gabriel’s body relaxed under him, but when Jack hilted inside him Gabriel squirmed, looking up at him uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jack asked, leaning down to kiss along his tense jawline. “You’re doing so good.”

“Feels different,” Gabriel said quietly. “S’good but…”

“But?”

“I want a different angle.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “I’ll get to it,” he tutted. “Bossy. You gonna let me lead or what?” Gabriel looked away and he softened, taking hold of his chin gently. “I’m teasing. Unless you want me to tell you what to do.”

“Maybe…”

Jack’s grin widened. “Oh? We’ll… come back to that later. For now…” He scooped his hands under Gabriel’s ass, squeezing it as he lifted it up off the mattress for a better angle and sank in further. Gabriel made a soft ‘oh!’ noise and covered his mouth again. “You going to be a good boy for me?” Gabriel, face flushed, nodded. “Ah-ah, use your words.”

Gabriel uncovered his mouth to speak and Jack rolled his hips forward, grinding into him and causing the one word reply to come out in a hoarse moan. “Yes.”

Jack smiled and jerked his hips forward roughing, causing Gabriel to clamp his hand over his mouth again. “Good,” he whispered, “good.”

He lurched forward suddenly, hips supporting Gabriel’s lower body, and grabbed both Gabriel’s wrists, pinning them over his head with one hand. His other hand returned to supporting Gabriel’s ass as he started to thrust into him, slowly at first but building smoothly. The reaction was just what he wanted; Gabriel writhed for a moment, biting his lower lip, then groaned loudly when Jack’s thrusts found the perfect angle.

“F-fuck,” he whispered, shaking a little as Jack worked his hips faster. “Ah—I d-don’t usually get like this.”

Jack smiled down at him faintly before lunging in to mouth at his chest. “No one ever taken care of you right, angel?” The heat in his voice sent a shiver down Gabriel’s spine. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you now.” He bit down on Gabriel’s nipple lightly and pulled another embarrassing groan from him.

Unable to hide his noises with his hand Gabriel bit his lower lip, whimpering softly, and squeezed his eyes shut. Speeding up, Jack finally got him to break loose a proper moan and kissed his way up Gabriel’s chest to mouth at his throat. He urged the man to wrap his legs around his waist, holding himself up at the angle they were at, and wrapped his then-freed hand around Gabriel’s cock. Jack slowed his hips some, thrusts deep and steady, and pumped at Gabriel’s cock.

Under him, Gabriel was flushed and open-mouthed panting. Every thrust sent tremors down his spine, body hypersensitive as he neared climax. He whined, thighs squeezing tighter around Jack, and shifted his hands until he could lace the fingers of one with the hand Jack was holding his down with. Squeezing tightly, he gasped out Jack’s name.

“What is it, angel?” Jack asked, leaning closer.

“I—kiss me,” Gabriel managed to whimper out.

Jack surged forward to capture his lips, kissing Gabriel desperately and squeezing at his hand. A few hard thrusts later and Gabriel came, whole body tending and pushing Jack over the edge as he rode through it with him.

When Jack came to his senses a moment later Gabriel was shaky, panting for air and grabbing for him. He went willingly, settling against his chest and pulling out to lay more comfortably. Gabriel nuzzled his face into his hair, still gasping for air.

“We should… do this again sometime…” Jack breathed, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s collarbone.

Gabriel gave a weak laugh. “Yeah? You think so?”

“I like the sight of you under me,” Jack drawled, tilting his face up so he could enjoy the brief flush the comment brought to Gabriel’s face.

“Hah,” he huffed, squeezing Jack closer to him. “Maybe I’ll let you see that more often then… since you did such a good job.”

Jack kissed the center of Gabriel’s chest. “Thank you.”

2)

The second time they fucked was as much of a whirlwind as the first. A little too much excitement during sparring and they end up in Jack’s bed, Jack’s body pinning him to the mattress.

“Ah—fuck—“ Gabriel huffed, squirming, and shivered as Jack pinned his hands over his head with one arm, the other yanking his boxers down. “Jack—“

“Mm?” Jack paused, tilting his head at him.

Gabriel bit his lip to hold off a moan. “S’okay,” he breathed.

“Why do you do that?” Jack asked quietly, leaning down to nuzzle at his throat. “You can be loud, angel. No one’s gonna hear us.”

“You’ll hear,” Gabriel whispered.

“Mmhm?” Jack nipped at his throat. “I want to hear.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Guys like me aren’t supposed to be loud.”

Jack leaned back again and gawked at him. “Says who?” He frowned and leaned in, stealing a brief kiss. “You sound gorgeous, please don’t hide it.”

“But…”

“Please,” Jack whispered, urgent. “Please. You don’t know what it does to me…”

Gabriel shivered. Swallowing thickly, he nodded. “Okay…”

Jack grinned, swept in for a rough kiss, and then went about yanking his boxers the rest of the way off. He let go of Gabriel’s wrists and hooked his legs up over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his knee before grabbing the lube bottle. Gabriel looked up at him, nervous.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked.

Gabriel swallowed and shook his head. “I… it’s a vulnerable position,” he said quietly.

“You want a different one?”

Gabriel shook his head. “N-no…”

Jack rolled them anyway, shifting to their sides and pulling Gabriel close. “Let me get you ready and then flip over for me, alright? That good?”

“I… okay,” Gabriel murmured, nuzzling under his throat.

Jack smiled, slicking his fingers in lube and sliding his hand down to prep him. Gabriel curled closer to him, clutching at his arm.

When he was good and ready Jack helped him turn over in his arms, back to front, and lifted Gabriel’s leg slightly before easing himself in. Gabriel shivered, bit his lip, then seemed to remember what Jack had said and moaned softly.

“Fuck… you feel so good,” Jack whispered, rubbing his face against Gabriel’s shoulder. He dug his toes into the sheets and thrusted a little rougher. Gabriel groaned, arching and only serving to encourage him. “You’re so warm… you’re so perfect, angel…”

Gabriel panted softly, twisting until he could angle their faces better to pull Jack into a kiss. He cut off at the end, whimpering as Jack pushed deeper into him, and grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair to keep his head there.

“Listen to you,” Jack whispered, growling softly. “You’re going to make me come sounding like that.”

Gabriel moaned again, close to his ear, and Jack worked his hips faster. He couldn’t take much more—not with Gabriel singing in his ear—but he managed to push the other man over the edge first. He came close behind, however, due to the weak moan of “Jack” that left Gabriel’s lips.

Gasping for air, they laid together for a moment before Jack cleaned up and gently pulled Gabriel against his chest again.

“You mind being little spoon?” he asked, nose in Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel shrugged. “Never got to before,” he remarked. “Always got told I was too big to hold.”

Jack squeezed him a little tighter. “You like it?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Gabriel murmured, settling down against the pillow. “It’s nice. Thank you…”

Smiling, Jack pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before settling in too. “You’re welcome, angel.”

3)

Gabriel knew the look, had been met with it far too many times. Jack laid back on the bed, against the pillows, with his legs spread comfortably. He was naked, lazily pumping at his cock with one hand, and Gabriel’s eyes briefly got distracted before he realized what the situation was.

“Come here,” Jack murmured and Gabriel, despite his uncertainty, moved over to him, shedding clothing as he went. When Gabriel went to position himself between Jack’s thighs, however, the other man stopped him. “Hey, wait,” Jack reached out and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I… I mean if you wanna do it that way we can but I really wanted you to… I mean.” He gestured to his lap. “Sit.”

Gabriel blinked at him. “You… want me to…”

“I want you to use those legs, baby,” Jack rumbled playfully, grabbing his waist and pulling him over his lap. “Ride me.”

“Fuck…” Gabriel took in a shaky breath. “That’s…” His stomach quivered, cock twitching in appreciation. “God, I want to.”

Jack smiled and leaned up to mouth at his throat. “Get ready and climb on, then,” he growled, sending a shiver up Gabriel’s spine.

Gabriel leaned over to grab the lube and coated his fingers, Jack watching and lazily stroking his own cock the whole time. He started prepping himself, working his fingers in gradually, and briefly made eye contact before glancing away again.

“Hey,” Jack murmured, reaching up and talking hold of Gabriel’s chin. He gently turned him to face him again. “Look at me?”

Gabriel nodded, eyes half-lidded as they met Jack’s, and groaned softly. He worked his fingers a little longer, eyes on Jack’s as he bit back a moan, and then finally pulled them free and lined himself up with Jack’s cock. A deep inhale and he sank down, exhaling gradually as he slid down onto Jack’s dick.

Under him, Jack gripped the sheets and groaned softly. “You’re so tight and warm,” he clenched out, fighting to keep from jerking his hips upward to meet him. “God, you feel so good.”

Gabriel rocked his hips a little before sinking down fully, Jack hilted inside him. He moaned in appreciation at the sensation. “I feel… full.”

He shut his eyes a moment, sitting still and savoring the feeling. Then he swallowed thickly and looked down at Jack again. The look he was met with was one of pure adoration. Jack reached up and ran his hand up Gabriel’s stomach and over his chest lovingly before reaching out and gently taking his hands, lacing their fingers together.

“Feeling good, angel?” he asked, squeezing Gabriel’s fingers. Gabriel nodded, heart swelling over the nickname. “Good,” Jack cooed, “move when you want to.”

Gabriel nodded again and did a few experimental rolls of his hips before lifting and dropping back down. Groaning, he started a steady slide up and down Jack’s cock, thigh muscles quivering from the act and his full body response to the sensations.

“Fuck,” he breathed, voice shaky. “Fuck…”

It took some experimentation with pace and angle but when Gabriel finally found a way he liked it he did exactly as Jack asked; put those powerful leg muscles to work, all but bouncing himself on Jack’s lap. Below him, Jack seemed to nearly lose his composure for a little bit. He laid there squeezing Gabriel’s hands and groaning softly until he finally clenched his teeth and pushed his feet under himself. In one of Gabriel’s downward motions Jack jerked his hips up to meet him, slamming inside him, and Gabriel keened loudly. He kept going, meeting Gabriel with every stroke, and eventually it pushed Gabriel over the edge. Choking on a moan, one of their joined hands clutched to his chest, he came abruptly. Jack kept thrusting up into him hungrily until meeting his own end, Gabriel still riding his lap with shivering thighs the whole time, and then rolled them suddenly. Still panting, he laid on his side watching Gabriel gasp for air and slowly slid out of him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured, caressing the other man’s flushed cheek.

Gabriel smiled weakly at him. “Thank you.”

Jack just leaned in and stole a breathy kiss. “No,” he said, “thank you.”

4)

Jack leaned back and took in the sight of his work. Gabriel kneeling on the bed in front of him with a web of rope restricting his arms and hands. Jack reached out and gently grabbed his shoulder, tugging Gabriel until he carefully turned on his knees.

“Look at me, baby,” he said gently.

Gabriel looked up at him, panting softly. Ropes gently construct his chest, notable as he breathes deeply. He’s flushed and seemed to almost glow. Jack reached out and rubbed one of his nipples between his fingers, tugging softly, and Gabriel whimpered.

“Look at you,” he cooed softly. “I haven’t even gotten started yet.”

It all started because of an off hand comment. Jack had asked Gabriel if he wanted to be bossed around and… haven’t gotten a no. So it got him thinking. And a few weeks later, he’d simply asked about the idea.

“Have you ever, like, done any dom/sub stuff?”

Gabriel blinked at him. “I… didn’t really like it,” he said quietly.

“Did you sub?” Jack asked. “I’d think you would… kinda like that, just based on… yknow.”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. Then he shook his head. “The guy I was with said I was too big to sub,” he explained quietly.

Jack gawked at him. Then, very calmly, got to his feet and moved over to Gabriel. He took hold of the man’s face and gently tilted it up to face him.

“Let me tie you up,” he said slowly. “Please?”

Gabriel shivered slightly. “I… s-sure.”

And then, they ended up here. Gabriel tied up, squirming a little while Jack pinched his nipples. Smiling, he reached down and tugged at the waistband of Gabriel’s boxers.

“You feeling good, angel?” he asked.

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded. “Would feel better if you touched me more,” he said quietly.

Jack grinned and grabbed his chin. “That so?”

“Don’t make me beg,” Gabriel drawled. Then, smiling, he added, “Or do… might be fun.”

“Up.”

He helped Gabriel to his feet then, steadying him before yanking his boxers off. Exposed to the cool air, he shivered slightly and looked at Jack curiously. Reaching out, Jack drug him closer, bodies flush against each other. Whining, Gabriel nuzzled against his neck as Jack reached around to squeeze his ass.

“Jack?”

“Shh,” Jack hummed, swaying on his feet a little. He dug in his pocket a moment before unearthing his bottle of lube, coating his fingers and going about getting Gabriel ready. Leaning into him the other man shivered, breath hitching as he worked his hips back into Jack’s hand. “Shh,” Jack soothed again, “easy.”

“Jack…” Gabriel whined, rubbing his face against Jack’s neck.

“How do you want to do this?” Jack murmured, curling his fingers inside him and making Gabriel whimper.

“Whatever you want,” Gabriel groaned, squirming in his grasp.

Pulling his fingers out Jack turned him suddenly, holding Gabriel steady and pulling his back flushed to his front. He put one hand between them, slicking lube over his cock, and wrapped the other tightly around Gabriel’s chest. He guided himself inside, Gabriel whimpering and arching his back, and then wrapped his other arm around Gabriel’s waist. He stilled for a moment, letting Gabriel adjust and planting open-mouth kisses along his shoulders and neck.

“Ah—I—“ Gabriel panted. “This—“

“You good?” Jack asked quietly. “Red, yellow, or green?”

“Green,” Gabriel gasped. He laid his head back, resting it against Jack’s shoulder. “Green…”

Jack smiled, lips against Gabriel’s neck. “Good,” he purred. He slid his hand down and wrapped it around Gabriel’s cock, the other still secure around his middle. “Tell me if that changes.”

Gabriel nodded and Jack started stroking at his cock, moving his hips minutely in time with it. Gasping, Gabriel rocked into him. His stomach muscles quivered, thighs taught as he kept himself balanced in Jack’s grasp, and he groaned softly.

“Good boy,” Jack murmured, nipping at his neck lightly. Another pleased groan answered him. “You’re doing so good, angel.”

He kept thrusting into him, pushing Gabriel’s hips forward and working his cock into a tight tunnel made with his fist. Panting and trembling Gabriel was left only to gasp his name and moan, focused on keeping balanced and arching back to nuzzle at the side of Jack’s face. He came abruptly, almost no warning or uptick in noise for Jack, and tensed so tightly around Jack he wrapped both arms around his waist and thrusted in as hard and deep as he could before finding release as well. He took a moment, just holding Gabriel and panting, planting open-mouth kisses across his shoulders, before sliding out of him and beginning proper aftercare.

Legs jello, Jack had to carefully guide Gabriel back onto the bed. Making him lay on his side Jack slowly unbond him and cleaned him up before laying down beside him. Still panting slightly, Gabriel stared back at him in awe.

“Good?” he asked playfully.

Gabriel lurched forward and grabbed him, curling close to his chest. Jack wrapped around him and pulled him in closer, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

“Good,” Gabriel murmured, squeezing him tighter.

Jack ran his fingers over the marks the rope left on Gabriel’s skin gently. “You can be vulnerable with me whenever you want,” he told him quietly. “I’ll take care of you.”

Gabriel nodded, squeezing him again, and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest.

5)

When Jack got back to their room after a round of tests he found Gabriel in a lump of blankets on his bed. Shivering, every blanket and sheet in their room piled on him and Jack’s pillow hugged to his chest.

“Cold?” he asked quietly, sitting on the side of the bed next to him.

Shivering, Gabriel nodded. “Doc s-says my core temp’ll go up again s-soon,” he said, dropping the pillow over the side of the bed and holding his arms out to Jack. “C-come here. You’re warm.”

Smiling faintly, Jack stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers with him. Gabriel coiled around him instantly, desperate for warmth, and Jack hugged him close to his chest, legs tangled together, while he trembled. For a moment they laid like that but then Gabriel pressed closer, kissing his throat.

“Warm me up,” Gabriel growled softly.

“How?” Jack asked, nuzzling closer to him. Trying to make more contact, share more heat.

“You know how,” Gabriel whined, grinding gently against his thigh.

Jack frowned. “You sure?” he asked quietly.

“Jack,” Gabriel whined, tangling their legs together more. “Please.”

Jack rolled them so Gabriel was under him, hips pressing together. “You sure?” he asked, nuzzling at Gabriel’s neck.

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Please…”

“Alright,” Jack whispered. “Alright..”

He ground their hips together experimentally, thin fabric of their boxers dragging between them. Gabriel shivered, body still trembling from his chilled core, and clung to him. After a few more grinds, however, he shook his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“No,” he whispered.

Jack stopped moving. “No?” he repeated, concerned. “What is it, angel?”

“I want—“ Gabriel whined softly, holding onto him. “More, please…”

Jack wrapped himself around Gabriel tighter. “What do you want, angel?” he asked.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel whispered, grasping at Jack’s back. “Please… please.”

“Gabe…” Jack warned quietly. “You’ll get tired…”

Gabriel shook his head. “No,” he whined, “go slow. I’ll be good. I need it. You’re so warm…”

Growling softly, Jack grabbed the lube off the nightstand and yanked Gabriel’s boxers off. He fumbled for a moment, getting out of his own boxers and getting ready, but it wasn’t long before he had Gabriel prepped, still shivering a little even with the building heat between them.

“Hold onto me, angel,” he whispered, sinking down and wrapping himself as closely around Gabriel as he could before easing his cock into him.

Gabriel groaned, squeezing his arms around him, and buried his face against Jack’s neck. “Th-Thank you…”

Rubbing at Gabriel’s arms as he started to move, hips working up to a slow but steady pace, he did his best to tuck close to him and share his warmth. Groaning in appreciation, Gabriel wrapped his legs around him.

“Thank you, thank you,” Gabriel whispered, nuzzling at his throat. “You’re so warm. So warm… I love it… I love…”

Jack pressed closer, ear near Gabriel’s mouth, and worked his hips just a small amount slower. “What do you love, angel?” he asked. “You love getting fucked?” Gabriel nodded against his shoulder. “You love being under me? Having me inside you?” More nodding. Jack kissed his throat.

“I love… you…” Gabriel groaned, squeezing closer and repeating himself before Jack could question it. “I love you…”

Jack felt a lump form in his throat, heart warm in his chest. “I love you too,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s throat.

They moved together for a long while, slow and steady. Whispering to each other, trading kisses and soft touches. Eventually, Jack felt Gabriel touch his face. Blinking, he leaned back a little to look at him.

“I’m close,” he murmured, gently combing his fingers through Jack’s hair. “And I’m warmer now…”

Jack nodded, smiling and stealing a kiss before speeding up his thrusts. Gabriel gasped, grip on his hair tightening, and held onto him. It didn’t take much more before he came apart in Jack’s arms, moaning and arching into him. He kept rocking his hips after, chasing his own end, and Gabriel gasped and writhed under him until he finally came too, collapsing onto him with a rough groan.

For a moment he simply laid there, body wrapped around Gabriel’s as closely as he could. Then, gently, he shifted to kiss Gabriel’s throat.

“You love me?” he asked quietly.

Gabriel swallowed. “I do…”

Jack pressed another kiss to his throat. Then sought out his lips, kissing him deeply before responding. “I love you too,” he said, “I love you so much.”

Gabriel let out a shaky laugh. “Oh,” he said, “oh thank god. That would have been awkward otherwise.”


End file.
